Home Again
by jo1964
Summary: Dom gets called home from Mexico. Mia's lost the house and business. Brian's hanging around. And the new owner of his home is a gorgeous redhead. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

He stared grimly out the window. Nothing but brush, cactus and dirt as far as he could see.

Dominic Toretto was a man on a mission, but he had no idea how he was going to make it happen. His "family" was scattered. Letty left him in Mexico. After telling him he should've listened to her and the team.

_"We told you we shouldn't do it that night. We told you it felt wrong."_ He could still hear her voice yelling at him as she walked away. He knew it had been over between them for a while, but she was his only link. Watching her walk away was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Not because he cared anymore. But without her, he was all alone. With his thoughts and his memories.

Mia was still in LA, but he couldn't risk calling her much. He knew she was probably being watched.

Leon was only God knew where.

Vince - dead. Maybe the best thing for him since he was so messed up after... If he'd lived, they would've sent him to prison. Not sure he could've handled that.

Jesse… he still saw Jesse laying in Mia's arms as the blood seeped onto the sidewalk… onto Mia's shirt…

And Brian. Not sure how to feel about Brian. He was a cop. He lied. But…he gave up his career... his life…for him. There was no doubt in Dom's mind that Brian was also on the run – or doing time.

His plan was simple. Not earth shaking. But maybe impossible. He wanted a new life – a fresh start – with Mia. She was all he had left. And he'd do it right this time.

They'd need a new last name. He considered Mussolini – Mia was always calling him a dictator – but he didn't think she'd go for it.

Maybe go to Texas or New Mexico – or even Florida. He'd talk it over with Mia and let her help decide. She'd be surprised at that.

Dom wasn't really sure Mia would go with him, but he didn't want to dwell on that possibility. He'd called her to check on her and she'd always say she was fine and then hang up. When he told her about Letty, she said, "Good. I'm fine." And hung up on him. He didn't know if that was a reflection of her opinion of Letty getting smart and leaving him – or if she was just glad Letty was no longer around. Letty and Mia were never close – they were too different. He wasn't gonna dwell on that either.

The bus pulled into one of the many bus stations in and around L.A. Dom stood up and got off with the other passengers. He didn't have any luggage – he came back just as he'd left. Nothing but the clothes on his back and a little money in his wallet. But he still had his pride, his arrogance – and the determination to get it right this time.

Dom's cell phone rang. At first, he didn't realize it was his – no one ever called him. And only Mia had the number.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dom?" Mia's breathless voice met his ear. "Dom, I need you to come home. I can't go into it over the phone, but I really need you to get here. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied. "Mia, what…" He looked at the phone in disbelief. The little brat had hung up on him. He knew she'd never pick up even if he tried calling her back.

After a quick stop at a little store to pick up some munchies, a drink, a stocking cap to cover his bald head and a light jacket to camouflage his muscular frame – he started walking towards home. No sense advertising his return. Plenty of people knew Dominic Toretto on sight.

As of right now, the plan was to get home, deal with whatever Mia was into and then get out of town. They'd discuss where they were going as they traveled.

And he was definitely going to talk to her about her phone manners. Definitely.

Dom stood on the sidewalk, staring at the house. He never thought he'd really see it again. And now that he was here, the thought of moving on - to Texas or Florida or wherever - didn't seem quite so attractive.

_"Face it, Toretto_," he told himself, _"you can't stay here. Someone would spot you and turn you in in a heartbeat."_

He walked slowly up the drive to the back door - who ever enters their own home by the front? That was for guests.

"New paint job. Wonder how Mia swung that?" He'd sent money to cover the bills and payments that would be due - and a little extra whenever he could - but he didn't think it ran to a new paint job. And new windows, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Mia!" he bellowed as he entered the back door.

There was a woman at the kitchen sink, but it wasn't Mia. He took in her slender figure and long red-gold hair pulled back into a ponytail. As she turned, he saw she had a dark tan - odd for most red heads, but it looked good on her - and she was drop dead gorgeous.

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her beautiful green eyes. "And you are?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Is Mia here?" he countered.

At that moment Mia came running into the kitchen and jumped into her big brother's arms.

"Dom! I heard you bellowing clear upstairs." She hugged him tight. "I can't believe you're really here." Catching sight of the redhead at the sink, Mia said, "I guess you've already met Miranda. Miranda Devereaux, this is my brother Dominic."

"Are you living here with Mia?" Dom asked Miranda. Her eyebrows raised and she shot Mia a look. "What? Mia, what's going on? Spill it."

"I almost lost the house and garage and diner in foreclosure. Miranda bought them."

"What?!" Dom couldn't believe his ears. "What happened to the money I sent you? If you spent it on the paint job and windows - of course, it wouldn't cover..."

"No! I didn't spend it on that. Miranda did all that when she bought the house..." Mia was crying, barely able to speak. "But the plumbing messed up and I had to fix that. And then something happened to the electricity and the electrician said the whole house needed rewired or it could burn down around me... I was working two jobs ... I quit school... but it just wasn't enough."

"Mia, baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't...I didn't want to worry you. I knew you were doing without stuff to send me money and... I just couldn't tell you." Mia looked at Dom through her wet eyelashes. "I'm so sorry, Dom. I'm so so sorry."

He held her tight. _When did she grow up on him anyway? Didn't want to worry him so she dealt with all this by herself._

"Dom," Miranda's voice broke into his thoughts. "You're staying here. Mia's got your room ready for you." She grinned at him. "We're running a full house these days, but Mia says you're used to that."

Before he could respond they heard someone yelling for Miranda.

"Better go see if he's okay," Miranda said as she left the kitchen. She shared a smile with Mia as she walked out.

"Who else is staying here?"

"Me, for one," a very familiar voice said.

Dom looked at the doorway into the living room. A tall blond young man stood there. Nervously, if Dom was reading him right.

"Brian. What are you doing here?"

"Miranda needed mechanics for the garage. I applied and Mia told her I'd worked there before. And that I was...dependable," he added with a cocky grin.

"Does she know..."

"No," Brian and Mia both answered.

Dom nodded. He was beginning to get the picture. Brian had Mia call him and tell him to come home - but why? Much as he hated to admit it he trusted the guy. He needed to get Brian alone and find out what was going on.

Over Brian's shoulder, Dom saw Miranda walking back to the kitchen with a young man leaning on her arm. Brian turned to see what Dom was looking at, and moved out of the doorway.

"You remember this guy," Brian said. "He stayed here before, too."

Dom stared in disbelief. No, it couldn't be. All that blood...

"Dom! I knew you'd come back! I knew it." The young man reached for him, tears rolling down his face.

Dom put his arms around him and held him tight. He realized he was crying too. As was everyone else in the room.

"Jesse. God, Jess, its so good to see you."

"So, are you gonna tell me why you had Mia call me?" Dom and Brian were on the back porch. Supper was over and Mia was doing dishes while Miranda helped Jesse back to bed. It had been a little over a year and a half now, but Jesse still tired easily. He was alive, though, Dom was so thankful for that.

And Leon. Leon had come in right as they were sitting down to eat.

"Dom?! Oh my God!" Leon rushed over and threw his arms around him. "What're you doing here, man? Not that I'm not happy to see you..."

Dom glanced at Brian who gave a slight shake of his head.

"Just checking up on my baby sister," he replied. "And it's really good to see you and Jesse here, too."

During supper, they filled Dom in on all the news from the neighborhood and the racing scene. Miranda, basically a newcomer, didn't add much to the conversation unless she was spoken to. She seemed to set back and take it all in. Dom caught her glancing his way more than once during the meal.

After supper, Leon excused himself - said he had a date and they weren't to wait up on him. He left, humming happily under his breath.

"He's staying here, too?" Dom asked.

"Told you it was a full house," Miranda said. "Why don't you and Brian go outside on the porch and catch up? Mia and I can take care of clean up tonight." She grinned at Dom. "Don't get used to it though. You stay here, you pitch in."

Dom and Brian grabbed there drinks and headed outside.

"So...," Dom prompted Brian.

Brian sighed. "You're not gonna like it."

Dom's laugh held little humor. "I'd figured that out already. Just tell me."

"Someone's hijacking semis - using your m.o. Word on the street is that you're back in business."

"And what do you think, Brian?"

"I think you're not stupid. Besides...," Brian hesitated, running a hand over the back of his head, "whoever's doing this is killing the truck drivers. I know you. Even if you were jacking the trucks again for some reason, you wouldn't kill anyone."

Brian began to pace. "Unfortunately, some of my superiors don't agree. They think you're angry and that you've lost it..."

"So why am I here?" Dom asked.

"Because Special Agent Bilkins, my direct superior, agrees with me. At least, he trusts my judgment on this." Brian smiled, "I'm not sure why, but he does.

"Someone's setting you up, Dom. I need you to help me figure out who. Bilkins says if you help us out, he'll fix it so you won't have to serve any time over the original heists. You'll probably have to be on probation, but... that's better than having to serve time somewhere, right?"

"He can do that?" Dom was sceptical. "You trust him?"

"Absolutely," Brian responded. He told Dom how Bilkins had helped him and Rome.

"Okay, I'm in," Dom said. "What about Leon? You didn't want me to say anything in front of him."

"Leon is one of the few who knew your m.o., Dom. We need to keep an eye on him."

"Brian, you know Leon wouldn't do anything to hurt Dom," Mia said angrily from the kitchen doorway where she'd been listening.

"No, Mia," Dom sighed. "He's right. It's not you or Jesse. And Vince is gone..."

"There is someone else," Brian didn't sound like he wanted to bring up this possibility.

"Who?" Dom and Mia asked.

"Letty."


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda stood quietly in the living room. She heard Mia say something about Leon. Mia sound angry. Then Dom's deep voice murmured something she couldn't hear.

God! They hadn't told her the man was drop dead gorgeous, with a voice like sandpaper scraping against your eardrums.

She had been warned about the handsome Brian O'Conner, who would probably try and get his friend off. He'd done it before. Miranda didn't see how he could possible think he could pull it off again, but...

"Can I help with anything?" Miranda asked as she entered the kitchen.

Mia jumped back from the kitchen door where she'd been talking with the men.

"No, I got it covered," she said. "Let's go watch a movie while these guys talk."

"Sounds good," Miranda said, following Mia into the living room.

Mia put a movie in and they sat on the couch. Miranda's mind kept wandering to the men on the back porch. She couldn't think of any way to do it, but she'd give a lot to hear what they were saying.

A glance at Mia showed she wasn't really paying attention to the movie either. Miranda felt a pang of guilt. Mia was a sweet girl who loved her brother dearly. Miranda wished she hadn't had to use Mia to get to Dom. She was pretty sure Brian had been the one to get Mia to call Dom and get him to come home. Miranda just wished she knew what O'Conner had in mind.

Brian had been with them for the last six months. She knew he was undercover, checking into the truck heists. In the beginning, the heists were just like Toretto's. But the last three had ended differently - the last three drivers had been killed - beaten to death.

Miranda had watched the tension and frustration building up in Brian. Her cover here was that she was retired from DEA. That was the story she's given Brian, hoping he'd feel comfortable talking with her about the case, but that hadn't happened. He'd only told her he was working undercover and that he needed a job that would allow him to stay in the area.

She'd always been a pretty good judge of character - and she'd grown to like what she saw of Brian O'Conner. Sure, he was cocky and flirted constantly, but that was mostly for show. Underneath she saw a determination and integrity to do the right thing. Miranda was even beginning to doubt Dom was involved in this, regardless of what her superiors and the evidence seemed to say.

Maybe she should confess to Brian why she was here. Her superiors would blow a gasket, but...

She sighed. Tomorrow night was race night. She'd wait and see if anything came up at the race before making a decision.

Maybe they'd get lucky tomorrow night and get a lead. Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

"Letty," Dom muttered

"Letty," Dom muttered.

He saw Brian watching him closely, as if he wasn't sure how Dom would take to the insinuation that his one time girlfriend might be part of the plot to frame him.

Dom turned the thought over in him mind.

"She's more likely than Leon," he finally said. "Is she around? I haven't heard from her since she left me in Mexico."

"Rumor has is there's a new 'chica' in town...and she's hanging with Tran's crew."

"Tran," Dom spit the name out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I can see him setting me up."

"Me too," Brian agreed. "Now we just have to prove it."

"Mia told me both Trans pulled through. Did anyone try to get them for shooting Jesse?"

"Well, I obviously wasn't in any position to do anything about it," Brian replied. "I checked into it when I came back and found they were both around. Seems there wasn't enough evidence. No weapon to trace. No one to push. Jesse's dad wrote him off; Mia was the only one to stand by him through the bad times..."

"Yeah," Dom said quietly.

"Dom, I didn't mean anything..."

"I know. But I wasn't here. I couldn't be here when he needed me because I messed up."

"He always knew you cared, Dom. And he always told us you'd be back." Brian sighed.

"Anyway, I guess I don't have to tell you that neither of us are Tran's favorite poster boys."

Dom grinned, " What's new? I never was a favorite."

"Yeah, I remember," Brian said with a laugh.

The porch was silent as the men drank and remembered the night they'd become friends.

"Well, I hate to tell you this. But I don't have some brilliant plan that's going to solve this. I'm hoping that your being back in town will be enough to rattle them and make them do something stupid." Brian paused and took a drink. " There's a race tomorrow night. I'm gonna run - and I'd like you to come and hang out with Mia. Some of the guys'll be really glad to see you again, Dom."

"It'll be good to see them. Wish I could race."

"Probably not a good idea. Not yet anyway."

Brian finished his drink. "Let's go in and see what the girls are watching."

"Wait." Dom caught Brian's arm. "Tell me about Miranda."

Brian sat on the porch railing.

"Well, she used to be an agent with DEA. She retired a couple years ago," he said.

"Why'd she retire?"

"Got shot up on her last assignment. Messed her right leg up – her knee – pretty bad. Still gives her fits sometimes. She was cleared to go back in the field, but I don't think she personally felt up to it. Not that she was scared, but with her never knowing when her knee's gonna screw up on her, she didn't feel it was safe for her partners…  
Anyway, after being in the field, a desk job was the last thing she'd want, so she retired."

"She doesn't know about what went down before? Does she think I just abandoned Mia and left her holding the bag?"

"Mia told her you and Letty had gotten into some trouble and were in Mexico trying to work it out. No details."

"You're sure she's retired?" Dom asked. "Seems funny she came here and bought my house and garage…"

"I know," Brian agreed. "I had Bilkins check her out. He says she's retired and just trying to get on with her life. She was a great agent from what he could find out. Too bad she had to quit early."

"So it's just a coincidence that she's here?"

"Yep," Brian said as he drained his glass.

"You really believe that?" Dom asked, one eyebrow rose in disbelief.

Brian grinned. "Nope. And now that you're here, you can help me keep an eye on her, too. Mia thinks she's great, so I haven't said anything to her…"

"Good plan," Dom said, standing up he opened the kitchen door. "Let's go see what they're watching."


End file.
